


Girl Power

by Fantasy_Addict



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Keith (Voltron) Friendship, Attempted Seduction, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Collars, Derogatory Language, Don't Like Don't Read, Embarrassed Keith (Voltron), Female Keith (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Gender Inequality, History Lessons, Humor, I'm Sorry, Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Keith (Voltron) in Dresses, Keith needs new clothes, Kinda, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Lance is a good sibling, Lessons in being a girl, M/M, Makeup, Not What It Looks Like, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Periods, Pidge is a gremlin, Plot, Protective Lance (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Sibling, Shopping, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Sorry Not Sorry, Sweet Lance (Voltron), These boys are a bit of a mess right now, Undercover Missions, Valentine's Day, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, Written in Class, balls, inspired by the Greek Amazon warriors, little bit, make that a tag, oh boy, why is that not a tag?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Addict/pseuds/Fantasy_Addict
Summary: Keith never wanted to change. He was perfectly happy in his own body, thanks.Until he ate some weird fruit and now he's a GIRL.Hopefully the others can help him change back. But for now, time to learn how to be a girl......yeah, this will end well.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 57
Kudos: 150





	1. Chapter 1

" _What?!_ "

Keith stood in the middle of the bridge yelling, all of his fellow Paladins (plus Allura and Coran) staring at him. Allura winced.

"Keith-" she tried.

"How am I a _girl_?" Keith interrupted. It was true though. The Red Paladin had the physical appearance of a petite, young woman. He suddenly had wider hips, a smaller waist and a, uh....much larger chest. The sharp lines of his face had softened and his lips looked a tad more pronounced. Even his hair was longer, reaching just under his shoulders now. Lance couldn't help but stare.

"Maybe it's a Galra thing?" he suggested helpfully. Shiro shook his head.

"I don't think so," he said. He turned back to Keith. "Did you do anything different before this happened? Something abnormal for you?" Keith paused to think, attempting to cross his arms and failing.

"The only thing I did differently was eat whatever was in the kitchen," he said. He noticed with distain that his voice was higher as well. How he hadn't noticed that before was a wonder.

"Wait, do you mean that weird yellow fruit we picked up a couple of days ago?" Hunk asked, paling. Keith nodded.

"Uh, Keith," Pidge piped up. "We were gonna save those for fighting the Galra. We discovered it's a toxin." Now it was Keith's turn to pale.

"I could have _died_?!" he yelped.

"Wait," Lance said. "Why is he a girl then?"

"Half-Galra," Pidge said simply, shrugging. Keith groaned, trying to cross his arms again.

"Argh!" he yelled, throwing them down again. Allura frowned.

"Keith, walk over here for a moment," she said. Keith gave her a look, but did as she asked. He tried to walk normally, but the sudden changes to his body left him unbalanced as he walked. Allura nodded as he stopped in front of her.

"What?" he asked, trying not to snap.

"Come with me," she said, pulling him away from the others. The others in question just frowned at one another, lost as to what was happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea written down for sometime. I did in fact write this in a class.😅
> 
> I really need to stop starting new works, but I can't help myself! New ideas just keep coming to me!😂
> 
> There aren't very many good places to cut chapters off for a bit, so we may deal with some long/short chapters for awhile. But in the mean time, tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura helps Keith rediscover his balance

"Hey!" Keith said as Allura pulled him down a few halls and to her room. She pushed him inside and shut the door.

"Apologies," she said. "But I thought you might like to have this conversation privately." Keith quirked an eyebrow. Allura placed her hands on his shoulders. "I'm going to help you be more feminine. Just until this either wears off or we figure out a cure."

"Wait, what?" Keith squawked, backing up a bit. "Why? I'm still a _guy_ , Allura! I may look like a girl right now, but I'm _not_!"

"Keith," Allura countered. "You can't fight the way you normally do. Your center of balance is off. And quite honestly, you're going to need new clothes." At that last statement, Allura tugged at the hem of Keith's shirt, pulling it down slightly. He blushed. "Let me help."

"But-" he started. But then he came to his senses. "Fine." Allura beamed.

"Wonderful," she said. "We begin now."

"Now?" Keith asked, as Allura pulled him to one side of the room.

"Yes," she said, grabbing a nearby book. "Now don't drop this."

"What are you-" Keith stopped as Allura made him stand straight and placed the book on top of his head.

"Walk across the room," she instructed. Keith took a step, then instantly flung his arms out and hunched over when he felt the book teeter. Allura came over and corrected his posture again.

"It's not going to stay," he complained, holding out his arms again. Allura pushed them back down.

"It will," she insisted. She took the book from him, placing it on her own head. She walked gracefully across the room, the book barely tipping. She walked back over to Keith and placed it back on his head. "Your turn." Keith whined.

"I can't do that!" he said. Allura huffed and corrected his posture again.

"Walk," she insisted. Keith sighed, then took a tentative step. The book didn't teeter. He took another. Allura nodded as she watched him slowly make his way across the room.

"Why am I doing this?" Keith asked, as Allura made him go again, a bit faster this time.

"To correct your center of balance," she said simply.

After another two hours of this, Keith's feet hurt and Allura finally deemed him finished.

"We'll work on it again tomorrow," she said. Keith sat down. Allura gave a small huff and corrected his posture again.

"Allura," Keith whined, having to sit up straight and with his knees pressed together.

"You'll thank me later," she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, sweet torture.😂 Don't worry Keith, this will help you in the long run. And it's amusing to me.😁


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The awkward conversation

Allura stood in front of him.

"Now, this will be an awkward conversation, but it needs to be discussed," she said. Keith gave her a look.

"What is it?" he said. Allura took a breath.

"Well, now that you're physically female," she began. "You may get some..... _unsavory_ attentions." Keith's eyes widened, cheeks pink as he registered her words.

"Oh," he said in understanding. Allura nodded.

"I just want you to be aware of these things and to get someone if something does happen," she explained. Keith nodded.

"Okay," he said. Allura beamed.

"Good!" she said. "Now, I'm sure the others are wondering where we are." Keith stood and followed her to the lounge. He noticed that he was walking less awkwardly than before.

Everyone waited for Keith and Allura to return. Pidge guessed that they were working in his balance, to which the others frowned.

"He's, uh," Pidge said. "Got some extra weight to deal with."

"Oh," Lance said, understanding. "Yeah I, uh, guess he does." A small blush rose on his face. Pidge noticed, but said nothing. Suddenly, the lounge doors opened. Everyone turned to look. Keith and Allura walked in.

"Hey," Keith said. He moved to sit down, but paused upon the look Allura gave him. He corrected himself, sitting like she had shown him.

"So," Shiro said. "You okay?" Keith sighed, but nodded.

"Yeah," he said. "It's weird, but I'm still me." He gave a wary look to the other Paladins at that.

"Of course!" Hunk reassured. "We wouldn't just start using female pronouns without your consent or anything!" Keith let out a breath.

"Thanks," he said. Lance moved to sit by him. He pulled at Keith's sleeve.

"You need new clothes, man," he said. Keith scowled.

"I'm aware," he bit back.

"That's why we are headed to the space mall!" Allura said happily. Everyone lit up.

"Really?" asked Pidge.

"Yay, no more goo for awhile!" Hunk cheered.

"It'll be nice to have a small break from training," Shiro added.

"Lance and I will take Keith to get new clothes," Allura said. "The rest of you may do as you please." With that, she left for the bridge.

"Wait," Keith said, turning to Lance. "Why are you and Allura coming with me?" The other boy shrugged.

"My guess is that Allura is gonna help with the, uh, more girly things," Lance said. "And I know Earth fashion better than her." Keith raised an eyebrow.

"You?" he asked.

"I'm the youngest in my family," Lance said. "My sisters always dragged me along to go shopping." He shrugged again, then stood and followed the other Paladins, who were filling out to the bridge. Keith sat stunned, not expecting a genuine answer from his teammate. He slowly stood and followed the others to the bridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I hated that too Keith. So awkward.😂 But it had to happen. And now shopping! Just as awkward!😏😂


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the space mall!

"Alright!" Allura said, stepping away from the middle platform as Keith walked in. "Welcome to the space mall!" Suddenly, Lance grabbed Keith's hand and pulled him to one of the pods.

"Let's get going already!" he yelled.

"Slow down!" Keith yelled, trying to tug his hand back. It was a fruitless endeavor.

Lance continued to pull him along, all the way to the pods. Allura hurried after them, seeming to buzz with excitement. Lance grabbed the controls before Keith could, resulting in a pouting Red Paladin. He opted for shotgun instead.

"So!" Lance said as he flew them down to the mall. "What kinds of things do you wanna look for first?"

"Might I suggest that Keith and I go find some more, uh, _personal_ items, while you go look for any Earth-like clothing that would suit Keith?" Allura said.

"I guess," Keith consented. Lance grinned.

"Works for me!" he said cheerily. Keith narrowed his eyes at him. Suddenly, they touched down and Lance was leaping from the pod.

"Don't you dare get me as skirt!" Keith yelled after him.

"You're no fun!" Lance shot back, but smiling nonetheless. Allura pulled Keith from the pod.

"Let's go!" she said, pulling him along through the mall. She finally stopped in front of a neon pink store.

"No," Keith said automatically. Allura pouted.

"Keith," she said. Said boy frowned.

"It's just so...." he started, eyeing the store. "Girly." Allura laughed.

"Well I'd hope so," she said. "It is a women's _intimacy_ store." Keith blanched.

"Still no," he squeaked out.

"You really don't have a choice," Allura practically sang, dragging him through the doors. Keith immediately blushed at the contents of the store. Frilly lingerie was _evwrywhere_. He was glad when Allura pulled him past it all and to much simpler ones.

"I have no idea what I'm doing," Keith confessed, looking anywhere but at the undergarments Allura had started to pull out.

"That's why I'm here," she said, gathering a few choices. She looked him over.

"What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was just thinking that you could probably get away with your boxers most of the time," she explained. Keith tried not to look too relieved at that.

"Are there like, sports bras or something?" he asked. Allura pouted again, bit put back the items in her hands 

"I suppose those would be more practical," she said. "Considering we ARE in the middle of a war." She led Keith over to the sports bras.

"These don't look horrible," he muttered. At least they had no frills.

"Hey!" Lance called, running into the store. He seemed unfazed by the girls undergarments, probably because of his sisters.

"Lance, perfect!" Allura said. "I want to look around some more. Would you mind helping Keith?" She didn't wait for an answer as she walked away. Keith just stood there awkwardly.

"So," Lance began. "Find anything?" Keith blushed.

"Um, sort of," he said, pointing to the shelf of sports bras. Lance nodded.

"Makes sense," he said. "Do you know what size you are? Wait, dumb question, probably not. Hold on." Keith watched as Lance flagged down an employee a pretty pink alien girl, who was holding a tape measure.

"Hi!" she said. "I'm just going to measure you, is that okay?" She held the tape measure up.

"Uh," Keith said. He didn't really want her to, but it was better than Lance trying to guess. "Yeah." The girl beamed and wrapped the tape measure around his chest.

"Hm," she said pulling away. "Looks like a 34C." Keith didn't know what to do with this information, but Lance just nodded and got to work pulling a few different sports bras off the shelf. He shoved them into Keith's hands.

"Try these on," he said. Keith just stared at Lance, who huffed. "Talk later, change now." He nudged Keith over to the changing rooms, then closed the door, leaving Keith by himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed a pick me up, so sorry Keith!😅😂 I promise not to be too mean.....all the time.😏 But more struggles to come next chapter!
> 
> Let me know what y'all are thinking! I love reading your comments!💕


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith tries some things on.😏

"Um," Keith said. He didn't know why he was so nervous. Maybe it was just because he didn't want to acknowledge his....changes.

Taking a breath, he lifted his shirt up over his head. Without looking down or at the mirror, Keith pulled on the first sports bra, which was black.

"You good?" Lance asked.

"I'm fine," Keith said. "But I've only done one so far."

"Man, you are slow," Lance joked. "Which one?"

"The black one," Keith said. He took a moment to actually look in the mirror. It wasn't as bad as he thought. Better than an actual bra anyway.

"How does it fit?" Lance asked.

"Fine, I guess?" Keith said. Suddenly, the door opened.

"That sounded unsure," Lance said, barging in. Keith grabbed his shirt.

"Lance!" he hissed, holding his shirt up protectively. Lance rolled his eyes.

"I've seen my sisters on their periods," he said. "This is nothing." He gently tugged the shirt from Keith's hands. "Besides, it's not like you're naked. I just wanna check the fit. My sisters asked me to all the time." Keith blushed, but allowed Lance to do so. _He must help his sisters a lot_ , he thought as Lance nodded.

"Is it fine?" Keith asked.

"They'll do," Lance said. "Try on the rest already! I want to show you the clothes I bought! Don't worry, no skirts."

"Better not be," Keith said. Lance left and Keith tried on the other three sports bras. They were red, grey, and white. "Done. They all fit."

"Great!" Lance said. "Allura came back and since I seemed to be more help than her, she was going back to the castle."

"Okay," Keith said. "So, what did you buy?" Lance grinned.

"I got a couple of T-shirts, some shorts, leggings and a 'formal outfit'," he said.

"'Formal outfit'?" Keith asked.

"That's last," Lance said, shoving some clothes at Keith. "Try on this stuff first!" Keith did so. There were two pairs of shorts, one black and one white, three pairs of black leggings, and four T-shirts in red, black, orange, and blue.

"It all fits, surprisingly," Keith said.

"Oh, good," Lance said. "I was afraid the shorts would be too small."

"So what's the 'formal outfit' you mentioned?" Keith asked. Lance's grin turned devious as he pulled out a glittery red dress. "No."

"It's not a skirt!" Lance countered. Keith eyed it. It was a three-quarter sleeve with a plain red top and shimmering, layered skirt. It looked like it would reach to about Keith's knees.

"No," he said again. Lance pouted.

"Just humor me?" he asked. "If you _really_ hate it, I'll return it." Keith but his lip.

"Fine!" he relented, snatching the dress from Lance's hands. He pulled on the red sports bra (it admittedly happened to be his favorite, but Lance could never know). He realized that the neckline was the same scoop design as the dress, which was nice. He pulled on the dress.

"Well?" Lance asked. Keith glanced at the mirror, blushing.

"I don't....hate it?" he tried.

"I knew it!" Lance exclaimed. The door opened again. "Lemme see! Lemme-" Lance froze. Keith was.... _pretty._

"What?" Keith asked, self-conscious.

"I-It's nice," Lance said, smiling. Keith's blush deepened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically, it's not a skirt.😂
> 
> I admit, I wrote 90% of this in about....an hour? I reached the end of my pre-written stuff and didn't have enough for this chapter, so here ya go!😂
> 
> I love reading your comments, so keep 'em coming!🥰


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the shopping trip takes an unexpected turn.

They ended up getting all the sports bras. Allura met them outside when they were done.

"Wonderful!" she said. "Now that you have some better fitting clothes, you should feel much more comfortable."

"Well, the bra will take some getting used to," Keith said. Lance hefted a bag.

"Well, we better get back!" he said. He and Allura walked ahead chatting, Keith trailing behind. Suddenly, a light blue alien stepped in front of him.

"And who might you be?" they asked, grinning devilishly. The voice gave them away to be male. Keith frowned.

"None of your business," he said, trying to push past the taller man. A plan blue arm shot out and snagged his elbow.

"Now hold on-" he said.

"Let go!" Keith growled, trying to pull free. The alien had a strong grip, despite looking so lanky. Keith also realized they had fangs, only noticable when he grinned, like right now.

"I just wanna talk-" he started.

"HEY!" a voice shouted. Keith turned to see Lance storming back over. He had never seen such a dangerous look on the other boy.

"Who are you?" the guy sneered. "Her little boyfriend?"

"Hands off," Lance said simply. The alien's grip tightened instead.

"No," he challenged, pulling Keith closer to him and wrapping an arm around his stomach.

"Let go!" Keith said, squirming in the guy's hold.

"I can't let a pretty thing like you slip away, darling~" he purred in Keith's ear. Keith's eyes widened slightly, still struggling in the unrelenting grip. Lance saw red.

"That's it!" he said. He threw a punch, hitting the guy's jaw. The alien stumbled back, his grip on Keith loosening. Keith slammed an elbow back, dislodging the hold entirely. Lance pulled him away, Allura bringing him behind her. Keith hadn't even realized she'd been there.

"What's your problem?" the guy yelled, drawing attention.

"You were told to back off and instead you started assaulting my friend!" Lance yelled back, vision still tinged red. The small crowd around them looked at the alien in disgust. The guy huffed.

"Whatever," he said. "She's probably a slut anyway." With that, he stomped off through the crowd. Keith just stood there in shock, trying to process what just happened. He felt weak for not being able to get rid of the guy himself. But he _was_ grateful Lance and Allura had his back.

"Keith?" Lance asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," Keith said.

"Don't let him get to you," Lance said. "He was just throwing petty insults to try and look cooler."

"Right," Keith said. Lance frowned, but didn't say anything more, picking up on Keith's reluctance to talk further.

"Let's head home, yes?" Allura said. Both boys nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started writing this chapter and realized "Crap, do they just head back to the castle now or what?" Then I was like, "OOOOO I could play with some minor assault and have Lance come to the rescue!" 😂
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!😁


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An incoming transmission

No one else tried to assault Keith on the way back , but he did get a catcall or two.

Finally, they were back on the castle.

"Don't mention what happened," Keith said. Lance and Allura nodded. They dropped the stuff they got off in Keith's room, before finding the others on the bridge.

"Good timing!" Pidge said. "There's an incoming transmission!"

"Who is it?" Allura asked, going into diplomat mode.

"It's from a nearby planet," Shiro said. Allura answered the call.

The face of a pale yellow alien greeted them. The alien had long, pointed ears and completely black eyes. They were bald as well.

"Am I speaking to Princess Allura of Altea?" the alien asked, voice distinctly female.

"Indeed," Allura said. "And who might I be speaking with?"

"I am Queen Xye," the alien said. "Of planet Brieem."

"How can we help you?" Allura asked. Queen Xye frowned.

"This is not something to be discussed in the presence of men," she said. "Apologies is this seems rude, but our planet doesn't view men as equals."

"I see," Allura said. "Well, the Paladins of Voltron all have equal status to myself, but if you wish to speak privately-"

"I will speak with you, the Green Paladin and the Red Paladin, as you are all women," Queen Xye interrupted. "Forgive me for interrupting."

"Oh," was all Allura said. She spared a glance at Keith who stiffened, but said nothing. He gave her a subtle shrug. "Very well. Shiro, Hunk, Lance? Would you mind waiting outside?"

"Allura-" Shiro began.

"You got it, 'Lura!" Lance said, pushing Shiro out the door.

"We'll just be outside," Hunk said. Then, they were gone.

"Now," Queen Xye said. "What are your names, Paladins?"

"I'm Katie Holt," Pidge said, deciding to use her given name. The Queen nodded and turned to Keith, who looked a tad nervous.

"My name," he said. "Is.....Kathleen." He really hoped his hesitation went unnoticed. That had been the only girl name close to his own that he could think of. Queen Xye simply nodded.

"It is an honor to meet you, Katie and Kathleen," she said. "We have heard great takes of Princess Allura and the Paladins."

"And what do you wish to discuss with us?" Allura said, straight to the point.

"There is a rebel group trying to over throw the throne," Queen Xye said. "Normally, I would handle this myself, but I have reason to believe they are harboring Galra men and plan to use them in their coup d'etat."

"So you want this dealt with discreetly?" Pidge asked.

"If possible, yes," Queen Xye said. Suddenly, the Queen looked off-screen. "Excuse me a moment." She left the screen, transmission still open.

"Kathleen?" Pidge smirked.

"Shut it," Keith said. "I wasn't about to have you two go in blind and have the rest of us on standby."

"Thank you," Allura said. Queen Xye came back at that moment.

"I've just been informed that the rebel group is only allowing women with a male.... companion, to join them," she said. Keith frowned. He didn't like the way that was phrased.

"I see," Allura said. "So I assume you would like one of our male Paladins to accompany either Katie or, uh, Kathleen?"

"Yes," Queen Xye said. "But they must comply with our planets laws, so as not to draw suspicion."

"Of course," Allura said. "I shall inform the others on our team and be in touch with you shortly."

"Thank you, Princess Allura," Queen Xye said. With that, the transmission ended.

"Well," Pidge said. "Who's going planet-side?"

"I'm afraid I'll have to send Keith," Allura said. "His Blade if Marmora training should come in useful. That is, if you're willing to, Keith?"

"Um," Keith said. He saw Allura's point, but that also meant......

"Who would be his 'companion'?" Pidge asked.

"We'll have to ask the boys," Allura said. "Keith?"

"Well," he said. "I....guess is makes sense?"

"Lovely," Allura said. They left it at that and opened the doors.

"So?" Shiro asked. Allura filled them in.

"Wow," Hunk said. "Sounds like they want to build an army."

"Most likely," Allura said. "Because this needs to be discreet, Keith has agreed to go. So, who wants to go with?" Lance sighed and raised a hand.

"I will," he said. "Hunk's too nervous, no offense buddy, and I can't see Shiro being bossed around. So I'm the logical choice."

"Lance," Keith said. "Are you sure?" The other boy shrugged.

"I think I can handle it," he said.

"Then it's settled," Allura said. "Keith and Lance will take this mission."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK! PLOT!😂 As much as I just want to write about Keith's struggles being a girl (which there will be many, don't worry) I also wanted this story to have plot, so here ya go! 😂


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suffering....sorta.

Keith and Lance were left by themselves to prepare for the trip to Brieem. Keith was having a hard time packing.

"You ready?" Lance asked. Keith sighed.

"No," he said, dejectedly. Lance smiled.

"I got it," he said, coming into Keith's room. "Sisters, remember?" He started packing for Keith, doing a much better job than Keith himself would have.

"Thanks," he said. Suddenly, he had a sharp pain in his lower abdomen, and a serious urge for the bathroom. Keith doubled over.

"You okay, bud?" Lance asked, concerned.

"No," Keith said, darting into the bathroom. He sat on the toilet (after a moment's confusion about his new genitals) and leaned forward, clutching his stomach. Lance knocked.

"Keith? What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know," Keith said. "My stomach hurts though." He was met with silence.

"How low is the pain?" Lance suddenly asked.

"Huh? Oh, uh, pretty low," Keith said. "Why?"

"Oh Dios," Lance muttered. "Hold on, I'll be right back!" Keith heard Lance's retreating footsteps. He didn't know where the other boy had gone. Maybe to get Coran.

"Ow," Keith moaned. Suddenly, he felt something shift from under him. He carefully looked down into the water.

It was red with blood.

"LANCE!" Keith screamed. He started to hyper-ventilate.

"Keith?!" Lance said, suddenly throwing open the door. "What happened?" Keith looked up and saw Lance had one hand slapped over his eyes, a package of something in his other.

"Bl-blood," Keith said, shakily. Lance sighed.

"Oh," he said. "Right. Okay. Keith? You're fine, I promise."

"What's going on?" Keith asked, honestly a little scared.

"Well, first, can I open my eyes?" Lance asked. "I need to make sure this is what I think it is."

"Um," Keith said hesitantly. "Yeah, I guess?" Lance removed his hand.

"Oh, yep," Lance said. "Good thing Pidge had spares."

"Spare what?" Keith asked. "Lance, what is happening?" Lance crouched next to Keith, so they were eye level.

"Keith," he said, carefully." You're experiencing a period."

Keith let those words sink in.

" _What?_ " Keith yelled, Lance wincing at the volume.

"Hey, I'm just as shocked!" Lance said, throwing his hands up in defense. "But it is what it is!"

"How do I make it stop?" Keith asked.

"You don't," Lance replied. "But these will help." He held up the package from before.

It was a pack of pads.

"No," Keith said. Lance frowned.

"Unless you _want_ to bleed through your pants, 'no' is not an option," he said. Keith pouted.

"It's just...." he started, cheeks red. "It's embarrassing." Lance's expression softened.

"I know," he said. "But trust me, okay? These will help. Besides, at least they aren't tampons." Keith looked sick at that.

"Okay," Keith said. "How do I....?"

"Simple," Lance said, hearing the unspoken question. He pulled out a pad. "You open the wrapper, peel it off the backing, stick it on!"

"That's it?" Keith asked.

"Just make sure you don't put it in backwards," Lance said. "That could cause leaks." He handed Keith the unopened pad. Keith followed the instructions.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Nothing," Lance said. "Just remember to change it every couple of hours or so."

"How long will this last?" Keith asked, warily. Lance hummed.

"Few days at most?" he said. Keith groaned, dropping his head in his hands.

"Great," he mumbled. He felt Lance awkwardly pat him on the back.

"I'll, uh, be outside," he said. Keith didn't look up until he heard the door swish closed. He finished up quickly, not wanting to deal with this longer than he had to.

"Girls bodies suck," he mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I just got my wisdom teeth out the other day, so.......yeah. XD
> 
> If I gotta suffer, so does Keith. XD XD
> 
> (This is also my reason to the slow updates. I promise I will update more things! I will not abandon my works! :D)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the mission begin

About an hour later, Keith and Lance were ready to depart.

”Now remember,” Allura said. “Keith is going to be the recognized authority, so Lance, try to play along as best you can.”

”We got this, Princess,” Lance assured. Allura nodded and watched as the boys climbed into a shuttle (the lions were deemed too recognizable).

”So,” Lance said, setting the shuttle to autopilot. “What am I supposed to call you once we land? You know, since you’re supposed to be a girl and all.”

”I told the queen that my name was Kathleen,” Keith said, a small blush on his face. Lance grinned.

”I like it,” he said. Keith didn’t meet Lance’s eyes, instead pulling a lock of hair forward and twirling it between his fingers.

”It was all I could think of,” Keith said. “I think Pidge thought it was weird.” _Cute_ , Lance thought.

”It’s not weird,” he said, still watching Keith play with his hair. “Hey....do you want me to braid your hair?”

”What?” Keith asked, pausing his actions. He hastily tossed his hair over his shoulder. “Why?”

”It must be a bit annoying,” Lance said. “Getting in your face all the time.”

”Not really,” Keith shrugged. “I’m sort of used to it.”

“You’ve never tied you’re hair up?” Lance asked. Keith shook his head. Lance smile and pulled out a hair tie. “If you really hate it, I can take it out again.” Keith eyed the hair tie, then sighed and walked over.

”I hate being so short,” Keith grumbled, as Lance turned him around so his back was to the other boy.

”You are much shorter now,” Lance said. “But I think you’re still taller than Pidge.” _Plus, you’re the right height to stay standing for me to braid_ , Lance silently mused.

”It’s annoying having to look up so far to see everyone,” Keith said.

”Sorry I can’t fix that,” Lance said, twisting Keith’s hair around. He was trying to be gentle, and based on the lack of complaints from Keith, he seemed to be doing okay.

”You must spend a lot of time with your sisters,” Keith mused, as Lance tied of the braid.

”Yeah,” he said. “I spent a lot of time with my brothers too, but some of my fondest memories are with my sisters.”

”Must be nice, having siblings,” Keith said, running a hand over the braid. “And I like the braid.” Lance’s face lit up.

”Yeah?” he asked.

”Yeah,” Keith confirmed. “I wouldn’t mid if you wanted to do my hair again in the future. Especially if it reminds you of your family.” Lance gave a soft smile.

”Sure,” he said.

They continued to talk for the remainder of the trip, stopping only when they touched down on the planet’s surface.

“Shall we?” Lance asked. Keith opened the shuttle doors.

”Welcome!” a voice said. Keith looked out and saw Queen Xye there to greet them.

“Hello, Queen Xye,” Keith said.

”It is good to see you again, Paladin Kathleen,” Queen Xye said. “And who might your companion be?”

”This is Lance,” Keith said, as Lance stepped up beside him. “He pilots the Blue Lion.”

”Welcome, Paladin Lance,” Queen Xye greeted. “I trust you have been informed of our laws?”

”I have,” Lance said, offering a small bow to the queen. “At least, the basics anyway.”

”Then I shall attempt to give more detail,” she said. “Because men are not viewed as equals on out planet, they do not hold any authority. All male companions must be accompanied and are not permitted to wander on their own unless given explicit permission to do so.”

”I understand,” Lance said. Keith stood by silently. _I’m glad Lance is doing most of the talking,_ he thought. _I’d be a stammering mess._

”I and one of my laides-in-waiting are the only ones who know who you two really are,” Queen Xye said. She held out a red band that Keith had not noticed before. “So I must ask that you wear this, Paladin Lance. It will help you blend in with the other males on the planet and show that you belong to Paladin Kathleen.” Both boys looked uncomfortable at that, but Lance took the band.

”Wait, is this a collar?” Lance asked, eyes wide. Queen Xye simply nodded. Lance blushed lightly and put it on. Keith peered closer and blushed when he saw a gold “K” embroidered into the front.

”The color and initial are specific to each,” Queen Xye explained, noticing Keith’s curious gaze. “I’ve also made sure to claim you as foreign dignitaries, so there should be no suspicion of your identities.”

”Thank you,” Keith said, finally finding his voice. “We appreciate it.” Queen Xye nodded again.

”Now, Paladins Kathleen and Lance, if you would follow me,” she said. She turned and walked away from them.

”No turning back,” Lance whispered. Keith swallowed.

”No turning back,” he agreeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I MAY have been a bit inspired by the Netflix anime Kakegurui for this chapter. If you haven’t seen it, basically it’s an anime where the kids of this high school base their power and status on gambling, and those at the bottom become “house pets”. It’s a weird anime and I have no idea why I’m still watching it. 😂
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Let me know! And don’t worry, more shenanigans will be coming. 😏


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get a history lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psst! Hey! If you're curious, I have a Tumblr!
> 
> http://fantasy-addict-fics.tumblr.com
> 
> It's pretty empty.....and lonely. So go check it out!👌

The boys followed Queen Xye to the palace, where a pale green Brieemian waited for them. They looked a lot like the queen, same bald head, same pointed ears. But her eyes were solid, bright red. Kind of reminded Keith of a creepy Christmas doll or something.

“Your Majesty,” the alien said, lowering themselves into a curtsy. Their voice gave them away as female (like that was a surprise) and she wore a pale yellow dress, simple in design. Keith glanced at the Queen and took notice of what she was wearing for the first time, which was an elaborate gold gown with many layers.

“Paladins, this is Mixry,” Queen Xye said. “My lady-in-waiting and trusted advisor.”

“Nice to meet you,” Mixry said. Keith noticed that she only glanced in Lance’s direction.

“You as well,” Keith said.

“I’ll leave you in Mirxy’s capable hands,” Queen Xye said. “I have a few matters to attend to.” And with that she left.

“I assume Her Majesty informed you of your roles?” Mixry asked.

“She said we are foreign dignitaries,” Keith said. Mixry nodded.

“I will formally introduce you as Lady Kathleen and her companion....” she trailed off, looking at Keith expectantly.

“Lance,” Lance said. Mixry frowned, but said nothing.

“Lance,” she repeated, tone sounding like she was trying not to spit his name out. “This will hopefully draw much attention from you both, as the court has many princesses, duchesses, and the likes come and visit.”

“Perfect,” Keith said. Suddenly, a cramp hit him hard. Keith tried not to wince, but he wasn’t sure he was successful.

“Sorry,” Lance said, having noticed Keith’s sudden stiff posture. “Could you show us where we are staying? Kathleen is a bit tired from the trip.” Mixry frowned again, but nodded.

“Of course,” she said. “Follow me. Oh, and do forgive my curtness with you, Paladin Lance. While I’m aware other planets view men as equals, I have lived my whole life believing otherwise.”

“I understand,” Lance said. “And no apology needed.” Mixry’s expression softened at that, as if she found his answer suitable.

“Thanks,” a Keith whispered.

“Sure thing,” Lance whispered back.

“This way,” Mixry called, having walked off a ways ahead of them. The boys raced to catch up.

Mixry led them through the halls of the palace. Keith stared at the decor around them, noticing everything was accented in a pale yellow color.

“So, Mixry?” Keith asked. The girl turned to look at him as they walked. “What exactly are the....stations, around here?”

“You mean for the men on our planet?” she asked. “They work as servants here in the palace and the surrounding towns, factory workers and laborers in others. Women are trained in combat, social graces, and higher education, so we are naturally stronger than most men as well.”

“Wow,” Keith said. “That’s some divide.”

“Admittedly,” Mixry said. “It’s much more humane than our ancestors handled it. You see, our ancestors believed that is a woman gave birth to twins, and those twins were both _boys_ , they would have to throw them both off a cliff and try again for two _girls_.” Keith and Lance both looked rightly horrified at this. “They only did that under these circumstances, however, and that practice hasn’t been done in centuries,” Mixry added, seeing their faces.

“Kind of reminds me of of a story I heard back home once,” Keith said, after a few moments to process. “About this group of women warriors called the Amazons.”

“They sound very wise,” Mixry said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, to better explain the gender inequality, I decided to look at the Amazons from Greek Mythology.....or Wonder Woman if you prefer.😂
> 
> They actually did throw baby boys off of cliffs, or leave them to die in the woods. THATS how discriminatory these women were to men. 😶
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry it’s been so long since I updated it. 😅 Don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten it!😁 (And I also didn’t forget about Keith’s little issue.😏)
> 
> Edit: I have been informed that I might have come off a little sexist in this chapter and in my note (which I have edited). I want to make it very clear that that was not my intent and I apologize if anyone feels offended by that. For the sake of the story I've used the Amazon warriors to explain these aliens better but that does not mean that I agree with these stories and it does not mean that I would discriminate against anyone. I hope this clears this up and I thank you for taking the time to read this.♥️


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! And Happy Anniversary to my AO3 account!🥳💕
> 
> Anyway, Keith has an issue to deal with and a little bonding with Lance.

Finally, Mixry led them to the room they would be staying in.

"From this point forward, I shall only address Lady Kathleen, so as not to blow your cover," she said in a hushed voice. Both boys nodded.

"Thank you," Keith said. Mixry nodded then left them.

"Shall we?" Lance said, opening the door.

"Thanks," Keith said, stepping inside the room. "Whoa."

The room was large, the walls a pale yellow. There was an enormous closet to Keith's left, which was open and organized full of clothes for both him and Lance. Past that was a large bathroom with what looked like a jacuzzi that was made entirely out of opal stones. Finally, there was a massive king sized bed with soft looking blankets and fluffy pillows.

"Oh, dibs on the bathroom first!" Lance said.

"Uh...." Keith said, shifting a bit. Lance's eyes widened.

"Oh," he said. "Right! Uh, here, hold on." He quickly pulled out a bag with supplies, handing a pad to Keith.

"Thanks," Keith said, rushing into the bathroom and closing the door.

"Just wrap the old one in toilet paper and toss it," Lance called through the door.

" 'Kay," Keith said. He winced at the thought of changing a bloodied pad. Without looking, he sat on the toilet and pulled down his underwear.

He nearly puked.

There was so much blood. Did girl's really bleed that much?! He didn't even feel like he had bleed at all!

Using two fingers, he peeled the dirty pad off and wrapped it up quickly. He put the new one in carefully, then stood and washed his hands. Keith stepped out of the bathroom.

"You okay?" Lance asked, upon seeing him

"I can't wait to be a guy again," Keith said. "So much less blood." Lance winced.

"Ah, yeah," he said. "Girls' bodies are kinda gross that way."

"Does this really last for days?" Keith asked.

"Yeah," Lance said, to Keith's disappointment. "But in the bright side, one of the male servants came and dropped this off." He held up a map of the palace.

"Well that's handy," Keith said.

"He also said that there will be a ball tonight," Lance added. "Apparently they host one to welcome foreign dignitaries." Keith shifted uncomfortably.

"Wonderful," he deadpanned. "That means-"

"You're gonna have to wear a dress," Lance finished, smirking. Suddenly, a knock sounded on the door. Keith opened it to see a male servants standing there.

"Milady," he said, bowing slightly. "I have been sent to inform you that the last servant neglected to inform your companion that tonight's ball will also double as our planet's Love Day festival."

"Oh," Keith said. "I see. Thanks, uh, for letting me know." The servant bowed again and left.

"Oh, I'm gonna have _so_ much fun choosing a dress for you," Lance said. Keith pouted.

"Wonderful," he said dryly.

About an hour later, Lance had gotten Keith into a beautiful dress. It was white with red roses all over. It clung to his body (something Keith was not a fan of) but it fit comfortably and wasn't skintight. The skirt ended just above his knees and the neckline was a cross between a scoop and a Queen Anne. The sleeves were like wide tank top straps.

"I feel ridiculous," Keith said.

"You look amazing," Lance argued. "Now come here so I can do your hair and make-up. You can put on your shoes last, so your feet don't hurt right away." Keith pouted again.

"You are _not_ putting make-up on me," he said.

"Uh, yeah man, I am," Lance said. "Girls wear make-up, it'll be expected when you're seen at the ball."

"But I don't know the first thing about make-up," Keith said, even as he came to stand next to Lance.

"That's why I'm here," Lance said, pushing Keith to sit in a chair. "Now hold still."

He got to work undoing the braid he had put in Keith's hair earlier. It came out wavy. Lance quickly tied up part of it into a small bun on the top of his head, letting the rest drape over Keith's shoulders.

"Well that was easy," Keith said.

"Yeah, your hair is so perfect, it's unfair," Lance said. "But know it's time for the fun part."

"You're enjoying this _way_ too much, aren't you?" Keith said.

"A little," Lance admitted. He took a bunch of things out of the vanity in front of Keith. Keith just stared at everything.

"Um...." Keith said, but was shushed by Lance dabbing a sponge onto his face.

"Turn this way," he said, pushing Keith's face to the left. Keith blushed a bit at the feel on Lance's fingers gripping his chin.

"What are you-?" Keith asked.

"Shush!" Lance said, pulling Keith's face forward again, swiping a brush across his nose and cheeks. "Close your eyes." Keith did as he was told, not wanting to be shushed again. He felt a small brush pass over his eyes, then a smaller, wet brush draw a line on both.

"Can I open them yet?" Keith asked quietly.

"Okay, open," Lance said. Keith opened his eyes to see Lance staring at him. "I'm almost done." He shook a small tube up and down. "Don't flinch." He approached Keith, holding up a mascara brush. Keith held very still, worried that if he moved, Lance would stab his eye out.

"Done?" Keith asked impatiently.

"Last thing," Lance said, grasping Keith's chin again. He then glided some lipstick over Keith's lips. "Ta da!"

"Whoa," Keith said, when Lance stepped aside so Keith could look in the mirror. He didn't recognize himself. His lips were a dark red, while his eyes were a smoky brown with prefect eyeliner and full lashes. He looked like he was glowing.

"Now you're a proper girl," Lance teased lightly. Keith blushed.

"Shut it," he said. Lance laughed.

"Honestly though?" he said. "You look pretty."

Keith's face was on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys don't know what a MONSTER of a chapter this was to do.😂 But I had to do something for Valentine's day and my anniversary, so.🥰
> 
> I also plan to continue the Valentine's Day theme in the next chapter, because why not. 😂🌹💕
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Leave me a comment, I love reading them! They give me warm fuzzies.😘


End file.
